Knowing It All
by Upstart Demigod
Summary: The demigods at CHB get a surprise when Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo and Piper tumble out of the sky with a book that has a note plastered to it. Reading MOA. Enjoy! Placed in July before TLO. Disclamer: All bold belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Everyone was assembled around the campfire. There was still a lot of commotion going on about the upcoming war.

In a month I would be going with Beckendorf to blow up the Princess Andromeda. Something told me it wouldn't go right.

I stared at the fire. The flames were dark and melancholy. No one was singing. No one was laughing.

Then suddenly, something weird started to happen.

A blue glow encased the campfire. Out tumbled Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace and three other kids I didn't know.

Nico and Thalia looked pretty much the same as the last time I saw. Easier for Thalia since she's "immortal" and all.

They got up and dusted themselves off. The new kids got up, bewildered.

They blinked. One of them, a really pretty girl with uneven hair and ever-changing eyes poked the shortest boy. One who looked a bit like an elf with his pointy ears and mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure the pictures on the walls of your ship weren't portals? Because I'm pretty sure we're in Camp Half-Blood."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

Finally the sky opened up again and a thick book and a note tumbled out.

It fell straight on Nico's head.

"Ow!" He grumbled. That released the tension. We began to laugh as Nico grumbled some more.

He bent down to pick up the book, and stared at the note with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"It says,

_Dear Demigods and Chiron,_

_This is the Fates. We have sent these three demigods, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean and Jason Grace-"_(A/N=Spoiler for TLH)

Nico paused. He turned to face Thalia, as did most of us.

_Grace? Jason_ Grace_?_

Thalia stared at the blond haired boy. Funny, I hadn't noticed the similarities between them. Okay, they looked very different, except for their striking electric blue eyes.

"Little brother?" She finally managed. "Jason? Oh, Jason! You're alive!"

She threw her arms around the boy.

"Yeah," He murmured into her shoulder. "I guess I am."

Annabeth shook herself out of her shock.

"Keep reading." She whispered to Nico. I glanced in her direction. She looked pretty upset. Her best friend hadn't told her one of the most important things about herself.

Nico blinked to get orientated. I admit it _was_ really confusing.

"_From the future-"_

Another pause.

"We're from the future? Cool!" Leo cried. He grinned from ear to ear.

Piper frowned, though.

"That explains why Thalia didn't know that Jason was alive." She said.

Chiron nodded at Nico to continue.

"_To read The Mark of Athena. Please do not try to change the future. It would be most helpful. If anyone does anything that might result to the future being disturbed, we will have to wipe all your minds of any knowledge about the Mark of Athena and the new half-bloods._

_Enjoy please,_

_The Fates_

It was quiet for a long time.

Then Chiron spoke up. "Introduce yourselves."

Piper took a deep breath. "I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Charm-speaker."

One of our campers, Drew sniffed. I had to remind myself, she was a charm-speaker too.

Leo flashed a peace sign. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire-user."

Many of the Hephaestus kids gasped, and began murmuring among themselves. Leo flinched.

Then, finally, Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter-"

Immediately, thunder began rolling across the skies.

"What's a Roman doing with Greeks?" An Athena kid called out.

"The future's pretty messed up." Jason replied.

_That _got me thinking about Kronos and Luke. It seemed like now was more messed up then the future.

"Please continue," Chiron gestured. He still looked troubled, though.

"Praetor of the Sixth Legion." He finished.

Chiron sighed.

"Does anyone want to start off?" He asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Eventually, Annabeth spoke. "I will.

_**The Mark of Athena**_."


	2. Annabeth I Part 1

Just so you know. It's going to be alternatively Percy's and Annabeth's POV throughout the book. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Annabeth I**

"Oh, yeah! Now we get to see Annabeth's POV! Confession time!" Travis Stoll pumped the air, only to get slapped upside the head by Katie Gardner. "OW!"

"Shut up, and let Annabeth read." She ordered him.

**Until she met the exploding statue,**

Leo was bent over laughing. "Oh my gods! I remember that!"

Jason's eyes widened. Then he started snickering.

Piper just gestured at Annabeth to keep reading.

**Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.**

"You can never be prepared for _anything_." I muttered. I was speaking from experience, unfortunately.

Wise Girl just glared at me.

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship,**

"My baby," Leo fake-sniffled. "I'm so proud. I made the Argo II." He added when more than a few campers turned to him in confusion.

"Look, runt. Just shut up and let Annie finish." Clarisse La Rue growled.

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Just read," Thalia groaned.

**The **_**Argo II**_**, checking and double-checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white "We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew-and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan.**

Conner Stoll whistled. "That's a_ lot_ of plans." He whispered.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships.**

"How exactly did you encourage him?" I asked.

Annabeth just punched me.

**The last thing they needed as they flew a magical Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "Die!"**

No one could help but laugh at this. "That _would _be pretty funny, though." Will Solace said.

**Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had dissipated., at least for now.**

"They were there the whole time?!" Leo shrieked.

"What?" Nico asked, voicing my thoughts.

"The-"

Piper clamped her hand over Leo's mouth. "You'll see."

**The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second-guessing herself.**

_You should always trust your instincts, Wise Girl._ I thought. For demigods, turned out they were usually right.

**What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight?**

**The ****Argo II**** definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, mounted repeated cross-bows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete...**

"Cool..." Pretty much all the guys-including me-said.

**Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.**

"You got that right." Beckendorf agreed. No one mentioned that he was speaking to a book.

**Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions -a holographic scroll-to alert their friends**

"I highly doubt they are friends." Chiron murmured.

**Inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through.**

"Or else you're dead." Nico dead-panned. (No pun intended.)

"You have to admit, Death Breath's got a point." Thalia grudgingly replied.

**Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull -****WASSUP?**** With a smiley face-**

Even Chiron was chuckling now.

**But Annabeth vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.**

"Hey! I have a sense of humor!"

**Too late to turn back now.**

**The clouds broke around the hull,**

"You're really high up." I murmured. "I hope I'm not there."

**Revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard rail.**

**Her crewmates took their places.**

**On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman,**

"That's 'cause he is one." Piper said simply.

**Checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii.**

"Dude, that is awesome!"

"High-five, man!"

**He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast.**

"I can do that all at will!" I bragged.

Leo sighed. "I know man, I've seen you. Or, your future you. I'm totally jealous."

**Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.**

"And proud of it!"

**Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast and the ballistae, practising her lines.**

"**Lower your weapons," she murmured. "We just want to talk."**

**Her charmspeak was so powerful, the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with a desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat.**

"Oops." Piper blushed. "Sorry."

**For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried hard to play down her beauty.**

I couldn't help noticing Jason shooting Piper sideways looks, as if to say, _It doesn't work for me._

**Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn-out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. (Maybe as a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.)**

Piper blushed again. "It _was_ a joke," She confessed. "A very bad one."

**Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side**

Like it was now.

**With an eagle's feather.**

**Then there was Piper's boyfriend-Jason.**

Jason smiled and put his arm around Piper.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Silena cried. "That's so cute!"

I winced, rubbing my ear.

"Ow, Silena. That was my ear!" Nico whined, like the little kid he was.

Thalia sighed and whopped him upside the head.

**He stood at the bow on the raised crossbow platform, where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of golden sword. Otherwise he looked calm for a guy who was making himself a target.**

Piper frowned, marring her sweet features.

**Over his jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, he'd donned**

"Ooh. Big word." Conner snickered.

"Idiot," Katie sighed.

**A toga and and a purple cloak-symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind-ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome**

An awkward silence cloaked the camp and Annabeth frowned.

**-just like a son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitant to blow the ship out of the sky.**

"That's a good plan." Malcolm nodded.

"It was kind of obvious." Jason shrugged.

**Annabeth tried to hide it, but she still didn't completely trust the guy.**

"What?" A hurt look flashed over the son of Jupiter's face.

Piper squeezed his hand soothingly.

**He acted too perfect-always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even **_**looked**_** too perfect. In the back of her mind, she had a nagging thought: What if this is a trick and he betrays us? What if we sail into Camp Jupiter, and he says, **_**Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you!**_

"I would never do that!" Jason stared at Annabeth with a confused look on his face.

"I know that. My book self just obviously doesn't." Annabeth mumbled.

"Wise Girl's probably going over her possibilities. Children of Athena tend to do that. Either that, or she's paranoid." I stated bluntly.

Everyone stared at me. Finally Annabeth broke the silence by reading.

**Annabeth doubted that would happen. Still, she couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced "exchange program" to introduce the two camps.**

"Oh, yeah. That worked out totally well." Leo said sarcastically.

**Her Most Annoying Majesty, Queen of Olympus,**

Thunder boomed. Annabeth ignored it.

**Had convinced the other gods that their two sets of children- Roman and Greek- had to combine forces to save the world from the evil goddess Gaea,**

"Not to be mistaken for Snow White, Leo." Piper joked.

Leo blushed for some unknown reason to most of us.

**Who was awakening from the earth, and her horrible children the giants.**

"First Kronos, then _Gaea_?" I muttered. "What is _wrong_ with my life?"

**Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson,**

I went as pale as a sheet.

Annabeth read the next line to herself and... screamed. (I think you can guess what happened.)

Silena picked up the book, and the next five minutes were basically spent with Annabeth screaming in denial, me very confused, every Aphrodite girl except Piper squealing, and a bunch of campers whooping for joy and generally keeping me away from the book.

Finally Chiron stomped his hooves and we all quieted down.

"Nico, please read."

"Death Boy can read?" I teased him. He shot me an evil grin and my smirk slid off my face.

**Annabeth's boyfriend,**

He said loudly, and everything went black.

When I came to, every single camper was crowded around me. I got up.

"How long was I out?" I remembered reading a book and being pronounced as Annabeth's boyfriend.

"About a minute." Thalia was grinning like the world was ending- which, of course, it was.

I glared at her. "I'm not Annabeth's boyfriend." I said.

"Not yet," Will smirked smugly.

I pinned him with my gaze. "Dude," He said, spreading his hands. "Everyone knows you two like each other."

"We do _NOT_!" Both Wise Girl and I shouted at him, though, I had to think, _did _I like Annabeth? _Of course not,_ a part of my brain said. _She's your best friend, for crying out loud._

"I'll keep reading," Nico stated.

**Wiped his memory, and sent him to the Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks had gotten Jason. None of that was Jason's fault; but every time Annabeth saw him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

(I'm going to leave you to guess who said that.)

"You were going out of your mind with worry." Piper agreed. She seemed to be in the mood to tease us as well.

**Percy... who was somewhere below them right now.**

_**Oh, gods.**_** Panic welled up inside her. She forced it down.**

**She couldn't afford to get overwhelmed.**

"You looked like you were going to have a freak attack." Leo murmured.

This was all really awkward for me.

Annabeth looked ready to die.

_**I'm a child of Athena,**_** she told herself. **_**I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted.**_

**She felt it again-that familiar shiver, as if a psychotic snowman had crept up behind her and was breathing down her neck.**

"Would've been mighty nice if you'd said something." Leo muttered. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Leo."

"I going to guess you won't share that with us?" Travis grumbled.

**She turned, but no one was there.**

**Must be her nerves. Even in a world of gods and monsters, Annabeth wouldn't believe a new warship would be haunted.**

Leo's expression said something like, _Well, you'd better._

**The **_**Argo II **_**was well protected. The Celestial bronze shields along the rail were enchanted to ward off monsters, and their onboard satyr, Coach Hedge, would have sniffed out any intruders.**

**Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for guidance, but that wasn't possible now.**

"Why?" The Athena kids asked, most shaking their heads in frustration. They hated not knowing stuff.

**Not after last month, when she'd had that horrible encounter with her mom and gotten the worst present of her life...**

All the brainiacs in the camp gasped. A few burst into tears.

"She gave it to you, didn't she?" Malcolm asked. I had no idea what _it_ was, but Annabeth didn't answer, though her face was ashen.

**The cold pressed closer. She thought she could hear a faint voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. Something was about to go terribly wrong.**

"No, really?" Leo sulked quietly. I didn't get his problem.

**She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. Then, in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted them.**

"You make it sound so dramatic."

**Annabeth thought she knew what to expect. Jason had described Camp Jupiter to her in great detail. Still, she had trouble believing her eyes. Ringed by the Oakland Hills, the valley was at least twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. A small river snaked along one side and curled towards the center like a capital letter _G, _emptying in a sparkling blue lake.**

**Directly below the ship nestled at edge of the lake, the city of New Rome gleamed in the sunlight. She recognized landmarks Jason had told her about-the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighborhood of Seven Hills with its winding streets , colorful villas, and flowering gardens.**

"That's my CAMP JUPITER!" Jason cried suddenly.

"Still not as amazing as Camp Half-Blood." I argued.

**She saw evidence of the Roman's recent battle with an army of monsters. The dome was cracked open on a building she guessed was the Senate House.**

Jason nodded. "You guessed right."

**The forum's broad plaza was pitted with craters. Some fountains and statues were in ruins.**

**Dozens of kids in togas were streaming out of the Senate House to get a better view of the **_**Argo II**_**. More Romans emerged from the shops and cafes, pointing and gawking as the ship descended. **

The whole camp was quiet.

**About half a mile to the west, where horns were blowing, a Roman fort stood on a hill. It looked just like the illustrations Annabeth had seen in military history books-**

Jason looked proud. Annabeth's face had morphed into a dreamy expression.

Boy, was she pretty-

What on Olympus was I_ thinking_?

"Percy, you okay?" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Nico's voice. I realized my eyes were going wider and wider.

"Huh? No, no, I-I'm fine." I stuttered. I must have been going crazy. Crazier than usual.

**With a defensive trench lined with spikes, high walls, and watchtowers armed with scorpion ballistae. Inside, perfect rows of white barracks lined the main road-the Via Principals.**

**A column of demigods emerged from the gates, their armor and spears glinting as they hurried toward the city. In the midst of their ranks was an actual elephant.**

Jason beamed. "Hannibal!"

"Dude, what?" I cried.

"That's the Roman's war elephant. Hannibal."

"Oh."

**Annabeth wanted to land the _Argo II_ before those troops arrived, but the ground was still several hundred feet below. She scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Percy.**

One of the Aphrodite campers cooed.

I just glared.

**Then something behind her went _BOOM!_**

Now I know that wasn't the full chapter. It was taking too long to do the whole thing, though. Sorry!


End file.
